Étrange soirée
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: "Tu veux savoir c'que j'ai fait pour me retrouver ici ?", ou un détenu très bavard.


Yo ! Un autre OS écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Gardien. Bonne lecture !

 _ **Étrange soirée**_

« Tu veux savoir c'que j'ai fait pour me retrouver ici ?

—Non. »

Riku reste droit, dos à la cellule. Il aurait jamais dû accepter ce boulot.

« Pourtant, c'est une chouette histoire. Et pis i' paraît que je raconte bien.

—Matricule 712, je vous invite au silence.

—Waouh, alors c'est pas que dans les films, vous nous appelez vraiment par notre numéro. Stylé. »

Riku ne répond pas, et espère que la voix dans son dos se taise de même.

« Mais t'sais, tu peux m'appeler par mon p'tit nom. C'est Vanitas, desfois que t'aurais oublié. »

Il ne répond toujours pas. Il regarde droit devant lui, vers le mur moche. Dans une demi-heure il aurait fini, la relève viendrait et il rentrerait chez lui, il regarderait la télévision et arracherait à son esprit le souvenir d'ici, ne penserait pas que ce lieu qu'il avait hâte de quitter Van – le _matricule 712_ , comme d'ailleurs tous les matricules, resterait là un bout de temps. Il s'en ficherait.

« Nan, t'as raison, c'est pas une histoire trop cool. Elle est un peu déprimante, même, enfin, j'veux dire, même si j'm'étais pas fait attraper ç'aurait pas été drôle. J'ai tué personne, hein. J'aurais dû. »

Et maintenant, l'autre a titillé sa curiosité. Il l'entend faire rouler la pierre de son briquet, et le bruit significatif de la cigarette qui s'allume. L'odeur lui parvient bientôt. Lors de son premier jour, il avait failli engueuler un détenu pour ça. Heureusement qu'il avait vérifié dans son règlement de la prison avant.

« L'histoire a commencé l'année dernière, pendant mon dix-septième anniversaire. Je l'ai rencontré là, le gars. Celui que j'aurais dû planter. »

Son dix-septième anniversaire … Il a dix-huit ans, ce garçon en cellule, c'est quatre de moins que lui. Il est plus jeune que son petit frère. C'est un gosse, putain.

« J'avais fait une grosse soirée, avec la moitié des gens que je connaissais pas. Y avait lui. Il avait cette manière de m'regarder, genre, comme dans cette chanson de merde, là, _Make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_. Te fais pas de fausses idées, j'écoute pas du Rihanna. C'est ma sœur. Aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire.

—Le couvre-feu est passé. Taisez-vous. »

Qu'il arrête de lui raconter. Riku ne veut pas savoir qu'il a à faire à un humain.

« Elle a eu quinze ans. C'est fou comme ça pousse vite, ces machins. Tu te rends compte qu'elle a des seins ? Je me souviens encore de quand on faisait des batailles de crottes de nez. Elle gagnait toujours, c'était pas une morveuse pour rien, ma sœur, elle avait de la ressource. »

Riku serre le poing. Oui, il sait bien ce que ça fait. Il a vécu pareil.

« Quand j'sortirai, elle aura vingt-cinq ans. Vingt-deux, au mieux. Elle me racontera jamais sa première fois, elle me demandera plus de conseils sur les garçons. C'est peut-être tant mieux, ceci dit, visiblement, je sais pas bien m'en sortir pour moi avec les gars. J'peux pas croire qu'elle va grandir sans moi. »

Riku ferme les yeux. Si ce détenu continue de parler, il va bien finir par craquer. Kadaj qui vit tout loin de lui ? Impossible, inenvisageable. Il devait être là pour son frère, pour l'aider, pour qu'il vienne lui parler.

« C'est moi qu'ai merdé, pas vrai ? Elle m'en veut même pas. Pas une colère, rien. C'est pas son genre. Elle m'a juste serré dans ses bras très fort. Elle a même pas pleuré, avec son orgueil à la con. Ça doit être de famille. Ceci dit, si de mon côté c'est vraiment de l'orgueil, elle elle a aussi vachement de force. En plus, j'te l'dis mais tu l'dis pas aux autres, moi, j'ai chialé. Dans les bras d'ma p'tite sœur. Pas dans ceux de mon père, pas ceux de ma mère, ceux de ma sœur. Elle a cet effet sur moi, parce que je sais qu'elle sait déjà tout. Je suis fier d'elle. »

Riku ne peut que comprendre, et à vrai dire, ça lui fait peur.

« Et toi, tu veux pas me dire comment tu t'es retrouvé là ? J'imagine que gardien de prison c'était pas ton rêve de gosse, si ? … Pas causant, hein ? Peut-être qu'ils vous recrutent pour votre stoïcisme. Mais c'est bizarre. T'es mon troisième gardien de la journée mais toi j'ai l'impression que tu m'écoutes. À défaut de répondre. Mon rêve de gosse, c'était d'être Robin des bois. Genre, sauver des gens et tout. Le gars cool et libre par excellence. J'me retrouve en taule pour une connerie. On est loin du rêve, hein ? Mais bon. Tant pis. Ouais. Tant pis. »

Le détenu se tait, ce que Riku a souhaité tant de fois, mais c'est un silence macabre, alors Riku préfèrerait qu'il parle encore. La relève, Riku l'aperçoit au bout du couloir, qui marche vers lui. Quand elle est à deux pas de lui, il se retourne, regarde le Vanitas, à demi allongé sur son lit, une deuxième cigarette entre les lèvres.

« Vous êtes tous deux criminels. C'est déjà un point commun. »

Quelque chose brille dans les yeux noirs, qui transperce la pénombre. Riku n'a pas le temps de voir ce que c'est qu'il s'enfuit et va retrouver son canapé, son confort de base. Étrange soirée.

.

Dites-moi donc ce que vous pensez ! Et même si vous ne pensez rien d'autre que 'Tiens, ça me gratte la joue', vous pouvez le dire !

Ciao !


End file.
